Vampire Baby
by orangesmoothie233
Summary: Shows the wedding and everything i want to happen. Everyone is a vampire, except for Bella, but that may change...? All the relationships are the same. No lemons sorry, maybe later. This takes place after Eclipse. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- BPOV

Chapter 1- BPOV

It had been two weeks since my, our wedding, that I found out. It was how a month ago, and I still don't know what to do. But so that I can get a grip on this I've been going over and over it in my head…

One Week Before the Wedding:

After Alice and I finish with the wedding plans for the day, Edward come by my house and picks me up. "I have a surprise for you."

Was the first thing he says to me as I answer the door. I groan, surprises from him are not always the best. His face drops a little after I groan, so I now pretend to act interested. "And what is this surprise?"

I ask in a surly voice. Instead of walking to the car he leads me to the house and up to my room. He leads me over to my bed and picks me up, then throws me softly onto it. He crawled on top of me and started kissing me with passion. My eyes must have been huge, 'cause he looked at me and started laughing.

"I'm giving you what you wanted. I just got tired of waiting and I know you did to so… Let's go for it."

I smiled at him and nodded. All of the sudden, the door flings open and standing there is Charlie. Edward rolls off me and says "sir." My dad doesn't even acknowledge him.

"BELLA," he roars, "I want you downstairs this instance."

He storms out and I here him clanking down the stairs. As I walk by Edward, who is now smiling his crooked smile, I say, "You couldn't have heard his thoughts."

"I was a little distracted," he replied with my smile.

Once I make it sown the stairs, Charlie points to the couch without looking at us. As Edward and I sit on the couch together, he stares at Edward.

" What do you think you're doing?" he asked coolly. "Go sit on the chair Edward." Once Edward does so Charlie begins.

"How many times have I told you to never have a boy in your room?"

"Two things Dad," I say, "One; never. Two; Edward and I are engaged, that should give us a little freedom."

"Something could still go wrong," he muttered hopefully."

"Dad," I say soothingly but authoritatively, "Edward and I have wedding stuff to plan so I'll be back later." His anger had seemed to have deflated. He let us go, and when we got to the Cullen's house I had the feeling that we were going to finish what we had started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- BPOV

Chapter 2- BPOV

Carlisle and the rest of the family are all in the living room… waiting for us. Edward has a puzzled look on his face. He bends down and whispers in my ear, "They're all blocking their thoughts from me."

This was not going to be good. "Edward," Carlisle began, "Now before we tell you this you have to stay calm."

All of the sudden instead of feeling the anxiety that was building up, I felt calm. Everyone looked a Jasper, and Carlisle gave him an appreciative nod.

"The Voultori will be in Alaska in Two weeks, to check on Bella."

**A/N: I promise more chapters are on there way! I just need to find the time. By Tomorrow there will be more! Review Please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- BPOV

Edward was waiting for me, but I didn't know if I could do this. Our plan was the day after we get married I would be changed. Now I was standing in Alice's bedroom, everything is ready, my hair, my make-up, my dress, my flowers, my guests, and my fiancé. They were all waiting for me. Alice put her hand on my shoulder. I felt like i should just give myself up to the Voultori, but i knew Edward would never go on without me and i had already made my choice.

Everyone was here, everything was waiting. I had seven people depending on me, and I knew I couldn't let them down.

"Bella, you need to be happy today. It's your first wedding."

That made me laugh, because it could still be my last. There was a knock at the door and Charlie popped his head in.

"Bells, if you're going to do this we better go. On honey you are just to good for him. Too beautiful, too smart, and too kind."

"Thanks Dad."

I smiled at Charlie, then at Alice and nodded my head. Alice walked toward the door with my Dad and I followed. We walked through the house to the back double doors. We stood so that you couldn't see us if the doors are open. Alice told the men to open the doors and the wedding started.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews… jk… only got one. Please review I want feedback so I can make the story better. And thanks to the one person who reviewed. **

Chapter 4- EPOV

The music started and I tensed up. I wanted to see Bella so badly. Jasper gave me a nod; he could feel what I was feeling. Emmitt was standing proud and tall in his black preachers robe with the white collar. We had finally been worn down enough to let him marry us. First I see Rosalie, beautiful in her own right. The pink gown Alice chose was perfect for both of their figures. It was simple with just thin spaghetti straps, and a few lines of sparkles throughout the dress. But just then my Bella came around the corner. She took my breath away. He dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was beaded in a criss-cross fashion. The skirt was completely made of organza and flowed to the ground. If I had been able to, I probably would have cried. Her veil was connected to a tiara, and flowed to her shoulders. She looked at me and smiled.

"He better take really good care of her," Charlie was at least smiling on the outside.

Bella reached me and her dad handed me her hand. As nervous as I was about the Voultori, nothing could stop the happiness I felt now. When Bella and I were ready Emmitt began. Soon we were to the rings. After that I knew something Bella didn't. She put the ring on my finger, and I stepped away. She had a surprised look on her face. And as I kept walking more and more hurt spread across her face.

Everyone was thinking, "What is he doing?"

I reached the piano, and sat down at the bench. Then she smiled my smile and blushed deeply. I started to play her lullaby, but what she didn't know was that I had added words. It was about how we met and how I knew I loved her the moment I saw her. At the end everyone was crying or thinking about it. Bella's eyes were all red and misty, I walked over to her and smiled.

Then Emmitt said, "By the power vested in me by the state of Washington. I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

I looked at Bella, took her face in my hands and gave her a soft peck on her soft warm lips. When we broke apart we put our foreheads together and looked only at each other. Everyone stood up and clapped as we came running down the aisle. When we stepped inside with Alice right on our tail we started transforming our house into the reception hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- BPOV

I do admit that when I had answered Edward with a yes to marry him, I was sort of dreading this day. And as time went on I warmed us to it, still not able to fully except it though. But I do have to admit; Alice was so excited today that, even though I was scared, I couldn't help having the time of my life.

Even though both of us were embarrassed, my dad and I had the Daddy/Daughter dance. Then Edward guided me around the dance floor, all the time whispering to me how much he loved me and how happy he was that we had gotten married this way. I smiled and kissed his cheek, while being twirled around the dance floor.

The cake was my favorite flavor… chocolate! With white icing, and little pink flowers all over it. After Edward and I danced for the first time since our marriage, Oooohhhh scary saying it, we cut the cake.It was sweet, arms linked, we fed each other.

The photographer took so many candid pictures that night. But my favorite was the one of Edward and I feeding each other! We both had a loving look for the other, with the cake poised right at our mouth. Little did I know that, and really later that night, was going to be the best part of the next month.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So thanks for all the reviews

**A/N: So thanks for all the reviews! Jk it's only six, but thanks any way!**

**Just wanted to let you know I'm going to be away form the internet for a while and this will probably be the last one I write for a month, ohh well you can deal. Please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 6

Wow! That's all I thought about last night. I was so glad that Edward and I had done that before my transformation! But right now all I could think about was how I had to say goodbye to Charlie in twenty minutes, forever. Edward parked the car in front of Charlie's so that he couldn't get out and he had to say bye to me.

I took a shaky breath and opened the door. I walked into my kitchen, for probably the last time ever, and Charlie looked up.

"Hey Bells, what's up?"

"Dad, I," my voice broke but I kept going. "I just wanted to say bye before Edward and I left."

"Bells, I'm not going to see you again for a long time, am I?"

The question dug into me like a knife and a silent tear slid down my face. Charlie, for the first time since probably before I was born, he was observant.

"Yes."

"Is he making you, or is this your choice?"

"It's both of our choices, and I want you to know that," I paused to let more tears slid down, "that I never regretted coming here, and I will always love you."

We moved toward each other, and for the first time ever, we hugged. The tears were coming fast and hard now. I felt something cold on my shoulder and realized that he was crying too.

"Don't tell mom, she just doesn't need to know, it'll be easier for her that way too."

Dad and I hugged one last time, before I gave the weak excuse that Edward and I were going to miss our plane.

As I walked out our door for the last time, I fell into Edward's out stretched arms, and started bawling like a baby. He picked me up and carried me to the car. We drove to his house and we sat there, in the car, him holding me and me crying.

Finally I stopped, and looked out the window. The gorgeous house was completely empty with all the stuff in Emmett and Carlisle's cars. The house was packed up in twenty minutes. We had all decided that we would move to Alaska. We wouldn't have to move for a while since there was no school, and it would help me stay "sober" in my first few years.

Edward waved to everyone and told them that we were hitting the road. Then we left Forks forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: Decided to speed up production, so enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 7

The whole way to Alaska I cried. I had said goodbye to everyone, and now there was no going back. Edward held my hand the whole way there. Five hours later we had completed a fifteen-hour trip.

"Bella, we're here, you can stop crying, and it'll be all right. Tanya's family is coming out to meet us right now. You know that it doesn't have to be this way. You can change your mind."

He was saying it to make me feel better, but it wasn't. Because he knew and I knew that I had no choice anymore. I had to do this. So I made a pact with myself, as soon as I could do it without killing anyone, I would go back to Forks.

I nodded to Edward and we got out of the car. Edward introduced me to Tanya and she explained that everyone but Edward, that no one but Edward and Carlisle would be in the house for the next four days so that no one was tempted to do anything.

Edward then picked me up in his arms and ran to the house that was over two miles away. Carlisle was right behind us. The girls from our family had decided to try to find a house. While the guys were actually going hunting... with guns!

Edward laid me on the soft comfortable bed. Carlisle was in the back of the room, and nodded to tell Edward he could go again.

Edward started kissing me all over. Then all of the sudden while he was on my neck he bit me. Then he was everywhere. He kept biting me the way Carlisle was telling him to.

Meanwhile the first bite was starting to burn just as Edward finished biting and started apologizing. The burning was getting too much for me to handle. I started blacking out, but always came back in. Then all of the sudden I blacked out… permanently.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: hey sorry it has taken me so long to reply, I was on vacation with no internet connection

**A/N: hey sorry it has taken me so long to reply, I was on vacation with no internet connection! Anyway here is the long awaited chapter!**

Chapter 8

I opened my eyes to see my wonderful husband standing over me, looking worriedly down at me.

"Carlisle," he yelled behind him.

All of the sudden Carlisle was at my other side with everyone else crowding around the rest of the bed. Carlisle started poking and prodding at me.

"Edward," I said, "I feel no different, are you sure it worked?"

I felt very panicky; Carlisle was still poking and prodding me with a worried expression.

"Well, it was successful, and you are now a vampire." Carlisle said with a sad face. Everyone gave me a wry smile.

Edward looked torn, he asked everyone to give us a minute.

"Okay," he said very quickly," The Voultori are going to be here momentarily. They are going to ask you to do some random stuff. You need to do it without question, and as best as you can without hurting yourself." He snorted, and started laughing.

I joined him, it was absurd; I was a VERY newborn vampire. I was basically indestructible. I got up and walked to the door.

Edward stared at me as though I was an alien.

"I want to save all my new stuff for the Voultori," I said sweetly and walked out the door.

As I walked don the stairs I noticed that Edward was right behind me, still moving at my pace. As I came to see the living room, I noticed that the only friends in the room I had were Alice and Carlisle. Then all of the sudden at the bottom of the stairs stood two cloaked figures.

I knew both right away. The one on the right was Aro, I noticed him because of his long white hair and beard, which all of them had, but he stood out of the rest, because of his fingers, outstretched to me like a father trying to hug his daughter. I almost cried and then realized that would be bad, so I refrained.

The one to my left was Jane. She had the brightest red eyes I had ever seen, even compared to the rest of the vampires. She had the terrible talent of being able to hurt people with her mind.

Jane started smiling as though she had just won a huge victory for herself. I decided to wait until they asked me to do something to do it.

"Ah Bella, I see you have not changed since I have last seen you. Do you believe this is in your best interest?" He said, and the way he said it made it sound like the question should be answered, though I did not reply.

I nodded my head coolly to both of them and squeezed in between them to go to the couch to sit in between Edward and Alice.

"Bella," Jane began, "Will you please run around the room, lets say, three times for us. It would be greatly appreciated.

I got up slowly and started to jog around the room. The first lap I sprinted like I was a human, which felt like slow walking today. The second I sped up ever so slightly. And the third I floored it.

When I finished I felt Aro and Jane staring at me, with stunned looks on their faces. I felt a little bit smug.

Thirty minutes later Aro and Jane were leaving, and I was still alive. Once the door shut Edward ran over to me scooped me up in his arms and ran us upstairs…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So I'm trying to write longer chaps

**A/N: So I'm trying to write longer chaps. So please just be paitient! I hope you like the rest of the story. It's funnier! So far today Breaking Dawn has been pretty good. I haven't stopped laughing, and my mom thinks I'm crazy! In the next Chapter there will be a lemon so look for the story under M! Sorry bout the short chapter, I need more time to think!**

Chapter 9

Edward and I spent the whole day together. It was really nice. I hadn't realized it but through our whole relationship, he had taken a whole lot of pictures, of me. It was really sweet he told me that it was a wedding presents for me.

That shocked me I didn't know how to react to that, I didn't know that we were giving each other presents. I felt bad that I hadn't gotten him one.

He seemed to read my face. " I don't want anything from you, because you already gave me yourself."

I didn't like that, I needed to give him something.

All of the sudden Alice came down the stairs. "Bella, I need to talk to you."

She had a huge smile on her face, she bounced out of the room graceful as ever.

Once out side she handed me something. I looked in my hand, and there lay a key… to a car.

"Alice, he'll know its not from me, I can't do this."

"Trust me it's just the type of present you'd give him!"

And with that she ran away with me holding the key.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: this will probably be the last cahpter in the story because I want to work on something else for the site, so here it is the last chapter.**

Chapter 10

Edward held me close as the Volturi left the area. I was so glad that I had him to lean on because without him I would have fallen down and gone into cardiac arrest.

Not that that is even possible which is probably the reason im still alive right now. This was the first time I had ever really used my powers. Sure I had used the running, and the extra observent senses before. But the no breathing and the whole being able to control minds thing was all new.

Oh I didn't metion that well sorry, I guess I was to busy discoverying it.

Yep, but the trick is to order them in my mind, then they will do it. But if I order them out loud, or wish they were doing it, the power won't work.

But another tidbit about my ever changing life is that when Edward turned me into a vampire. I was pregnant.

Yep, but the second I became a vampire the baby died. Carlisle had said that it would have lived if it were only a month or two older.

But now life or exsistence was all good, and I had a great time being what I am. A Vampire.


End file.
